womenwikiaorg-20200214-history
Hadewych Minis
Hadewych Minis ( Maastricht , January 5 1977 ) is a Dutch actress and singer in both films and in theater plays. It is fixed to Amsterdam Theatre Group . She is also featured in the TV program with some regularity on the floor of the Humanist Broadcasting . Content [ hide ] *1 Biography **1.1 Private *2 Filmography and other activities *3 Discography **3.1 Albums **3.2 Singles *4 External link Biography [ edit ] In 1999 Minis graduated from the Theatre Academy in Maastricht. After drama school she moved to New York to as method acting to study at the Lee Strasberg Theatre Institute. In 2000 she played the lead role of the show 'The Happy Housewife' at the theater The Continued . Then followed a three-year collaboration with theater ZT Hollandia . There she has played in the location project 'Lange Lies Long John "and the big productions' the indifferent ',' The Mets Irish" and "Richard III." In 2003, a solo performance 'Minis' and music theater Sentimenti, Inanna and Seemansliederen followed. In 2005 Minis closed her career with ZT Hollandia with the final performance 'Fortress Europe' and she joined the ensemble of Theatre Amsterdam, where she starred in shows like "Scenes from a Marriage ',' Don Carlos ',' among other Opening Night ',' Roman Tragedies "and" Angels in America ". Hadewych Minis played a regular role in the series Floor Faber and appeared in several guest roles include Annie . She played the role of Princess Máxima of the VPRO-drama series''Crown'' in 2006 that a Golden Calf received for best TV drama. She also sang several characters in the cabaret Headhunters , and she's a recurring guest in the improvisation program On The Floor . Minis on the screen could be seen in the comedy include Phileine says sorry directed by Robert Jan Westdijk, Deep Simone van Dusseldorp, Nachtrit Dana Nechustan, Kicks Albert ter Heerdt and Nadine Erik de Bruyn. In 2007 she starred in Moordwijven by Dick Maas . In 2009, four feature films followed: Amsterdam , directed by Ivo van Hove , Life In a Day by Marc de Cloe, My Queen Karo Dorothée van den Berghe and played alongside Barry Atsma star in the psychological thriller Black Water Elbert van Strien . In 2010 she again took on the role of Maxima in the movie Majesty directed by Peter Job, and she played in the movie Loft Antoinette Beumer. In 2013, she played a lead role in the film Borgman of Alex van Warmerdam .This film was nominated for the Golden Palm at the Cannes Film Festival in 2013. For her role Minis won the Golden Calf for Best Actress at the Dutch Film Festival in 2013. Besides acting Minis has a successful singing career. She has teamed up with Mike Bodde throughout the Netherlands occurred with the musical performances Happy with Hadewych and Mike . In the summer of 2011 Minis played with Jan Graduated from the Parade the musical performance Hade Part One , after which they went into the studio to record. her first album On April 12, 2013 her album 'Hadewych Minis' came out, which allows them to club tour started in autumn 2013 by the Netherlands. She is also the voice of the commercials for drugstore Kruidvat . Minis did in 2012 participated in Who is the Mole? Just before she came along she became pregnant. She eventually went along anyway and was the winner of the season. Private [ edit ] Minis is married to actor Tibor Lukács [1] and has a son with him. since 2012 Filmography and other work [ edit ] *Men's Hearts (2013) as Laura *Borgman (2013) and Marina *Greetings from Mike! (2012) as Jolanda *He Believe in Me (2012 - present) as Rachel Hazes *Who is the Mole? (2012) winner *Gooische Fries (2010) and Maastricht customer *Majesty (2010) as Máxima Zorreguieta *Loft (2010) as Eve *The Sledgehammer (2010) and Susan ( radio play ) *Floor Faber (2009) as Gina Faber *Black Water (2009) as Christine *Life in a Day (2009) *Amsterdam (2008) *Moordwijven (2007) as Estelle *Kicks (2007) and Kim *Nadine (2007) as Aimee *Baantjer (2006, Vol De Cock and the invisible killer) as Cindy *Missing Without a Trace (2006) as Monica *Night Ride (2006) as Evelyn Schroeder *Deep (2005) as Ilona *The Crown (2004) as Máxima Zorreguieta *Phileine says sorry (2003) as Gulpje *Girls of the White (2003) and Liv Anderson *AmnesiA (2001) as a girl in bed *Old Money (1998) as a secretary Discography [ edit ] Albums [ edit ] Singles [ edit ] Category:1977 births Category:Women's music